


I'm So In Love With You

by SwallaShalla



Series: I'm So In Love With You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla
Summary: Keith ama ballare, ma se ne vergogna. Quando Shiro lo scopre, decide di fargli una sorpresa per San Valentino, che include il ballo.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: I'm So In Love With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634701





	I'm So In Love With You

Keith aveva un segreto. Un _grandissimo_ segreto e non lo avrebbe rivelato ad anima viva.

  


Certo, ovviamente tutti gli adolescenti della sua età avevano dei segreti: chi fumava, chi aveva una cotta per qualcuno, chi beveva troppo...

  


Ma no lui ovviamente doveva avere il segreto più imbarazzante di sempre. Keith _amava_ ballare.

  


Per fortuna, suo padre lo aveva sempre sostenuto nella sua passione. Sapeva che suo figlio teneva veramente alla danza, quindi gli comprò perfino un MP3 piena delle canzoni preferite di Keith.

  


Quando il signor Kogane morì, Keith continuò a ballare in privato, anche perché non si fidava di nessuna delle sue nuove famiglie per come lo trattavano.

  


Poi ha incontrato Shiro. E fu _impossibile_ non innamorarsi di lui. Shiro era dolce, gentile, bello, affascinante, generoso, intelligente e... Fidanzato. Con Adam.

  


A Keith non stava antipatico Adam. Lui era intelligente e interessante a modo suo. Non lo odiava, perché l'unica sua "colpa" era quella di amare Shiro, proprio come Keith.

  


Perciò, quando Shiro fu assegnato alla missione Kerberos, non si aspettava la separazione dei due.

  


In poche parole, Shiro era a pezzi.

  


Ma Keith continuò a sostenerlo, incoraggiandolo e credendo in lui. Al ragazzo più giovane piace pensare che sia stato lui a rimettere in sesto Shiro, abbastanza da farlo partire con l'animo in pace.

  


Quindi, ci fu l' "errore del pilota" e Keith se ne andò dalla Garrison.

  


Cercò Shiro. Lo cercò per più di un anno. Cercò informazioni dappertutto: nei computer della Garrison, nel deserto e persino nelle caverne.

  


Sapeva che non poteva rinunciare a Shiro. Takashi Shirogane era l'unica persona che non si era mai arreso con lui e Keith avrebbe fatto altrettanto.

  


Quindi finalmente lo trovò.

  


E, quella mattina, qunado finalmente Shiro si svegliò, Keith poté rivedere quei bellissimi occhi grigi.

  


Sapeva da anni di amare Shiro.

  


Non si sarebbe mai aspettato quel bacio avvenuto nella sua baracca.

  


Quindi trovarono Blu e arrivarono ad Arus, incontrando Allura e Coran.

  


  


-

  


«Keith! È ora di cena, vieni?» Shiro chiamò il suo ragazzo che attualmente si trovava nel campo di addestramento.

  


Quando si avvicinò abbastanza al campo, sentì della musica arrivare dall'interno. Decise quindi di entrare per controllare cosa stesse succedendo.

  


Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che una scena simile si svolgesse davanti ai suoi occhi.

  


Keith, di spalle, che ballava.

  


_Ballava._

_  
_

Keith non aveva _mai_ ballato. Non di fronte a lui, perlomeno.

  


Era _bravissimo_.

  


I suoi passi erano eleganti ed aggraziati, ma non troppo delicati né insicuri.

  


Era _bellissimo_.

  


Ballava come se fosse nato per farlo. Probabilmente lo era.

  


Ma perché non lo aveva mai saputo?

  


Quando la canzone terminò, Shiro era uscito dalla stanza, quindi rientrò circa un minuto dopo, fingendo di essere appena arrivato.

  


  


-

  


Mentre Shiro era steso a letto accarezzando il petto nudo di Keith che dormiva accanto a lui, non riusciva a smettere di pensare al suo meraviglioso ragazzo mentre ballava.

Intravide il suo calendario della Terra. Era il 14 Febbraio.

Così gli venne un'idea.

  


-

  


Quando Shiro lo svegliò a tarda notte per "fargli vedere una cosa importantissima", non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere.

  


Era senza parole.

  


Il campo di addestramento era ricoperto di piccole luci colorate che lo illuminavano. Per terra era stesa una coperta molto ampia e intorno ad essa c'erano tantissimi petali colorati di vari tipi di fiori.

  


C'era anche uno stereo con...

  


Il suo MP3.

  


«Shiro... Cosa...» non sapeva cosa dire.

  


«Beh, oggi è il 14 Febbraio, quindi ho pensato di farti una sorpresa... Ti piace?» chiese timidamente.

  


Keith lo abbracciò il più forte possibile «Shiro...» nessuno aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere per lui. Nessuno «Io... Lo adoro... Grazie» disse, mentre andava a nascondere il viso sul petto del più grande.

  


«Keith, vuoi ballare con me?» chiese Shiro, porgendogli la mano.

  


Keith accettò senza esitazione. Sentì quindi una delle sue canzoni preferite suonare sullo stereo.

  


  


[Perfect](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kPhpHvnnn0Q)

_I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_  
_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_  
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_  
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_  
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_  
_We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
_Fighting against all odds_  
_I know we'll be alright this time_  
_Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_  
_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_  
_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And she looks perfect_  
_I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight_

  


  


  


Quante volte aveva sognato di ballare tra le braccia di Shiro in questo modo?

  


Ne era certo.

  


Amava Shiro.

  


  


-

  


  


  


_Tre anni dopo_

  


  


  


  


Keith si svegliò con uno scossone. Quando aprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che vide di fronte a sé fu il suo bellissimo amante. Quindi abbassò gli occhi, sentendo che si inumidivano mentre vedevano la scatoletta nera che aveva un mano.

  


La luce della stanza era fioca. La parte superiore del letto era piena di luci colorate principalmente di rosso e viola. Accanto al letto c'era un vassoio con la colazione. Ai suoi piedi c'era il suo bellissimo lupo spaziale.

  


«Keith» Shiro lo chiamò, diminuendo lo spazio tra loro poggiando la fronte sulla sua. Anche i suoi occhi erano lucidi e poteva sentire il suo cuore battere tanto velocemente quanto il suo.

  


«Vuoi sposarmi?»

  


  



End file.
